machine
by Alice from Zombieland
Summary: When jack makes a new machines that can tracj down and parallize Phantom, Danny gets help from a new ghost. First storie so a one shot. Might become a sequel.


**My first fanfic, so I thould I'd better start with a one shot. Might become a sequel, just ask! Love, Alice. (I changed my name, you could also know me as phantomfever.)**

* * *

"Dannyboy! Look what I made!" Danny opened his eyes, still very tired. A big bulky man was standing in front of him, wearing a black and orange hazmat suit. He had big black bags under his eyes, so that ment he didn't got much sleep looked around the room, wich was quite dark. His alarm said it was 3.15 AM. "Dad, I have school tomorrow, remember? I need to get some sleep.." danny said tiredly."I know, but I was so excited to show you! Well, what do you think?" The man showed a very large machine (gun, perhaps?) with a sticker with 'fenton go-get-'em' on the side. "Geez, dad, what can it do?" Danny tried to show a little interest, but he was too tired. He only had four hours of sleep in the plast three days. And because his dad made the machine, it wasn't such a threat, because 1: it wouldn't work, explode maybe? (His dad had good ideas, but he wasn't the best mechanic, so most of his experiments failed) 2: he couldn't fire it properly, if it worked. (He wasn't the best shooter either...)"This is really awesome, look," his dad pointed at a little glass screen, showing a drop of green liquid. "This is Phantoms ectoplasm! While we caught him the other day, we took a little bit of his ectoplasm!" Danny now got a little serious. "Not enough, because he woke up and escaped." His dads face looked sad. "But we at least got his ectoplasm, so I made this machine.""Yeah, I get it. But what does it do?" Danny asked, impatiently. He was getting very worried now. If they got his ectoplasm and tested it, it might reveal some human blood. Once discovered, he's dead. Why? Because our little sleepyhead here, has ectoplasm in his blood. Danny fenton, has ectoplasmic blood. All because of one accident. That one accident changed his life completely. "Hold on, I wasn't finished yet! See, Phantoms ectoplasm is saved in this machine. It will show me exactly where Phantom is!" _'Oh, this isn't good...' _Danny thould. "And thats not all!" His father continued, "it also shoots this little bullet-like thing, filled with poison, right at him. The bullet wont stop until he found Phantom. Even if he is at the other side of the world. When he is hit, the poison is spit out and he will be unconsious for four hours, and parallized for another three hours! It's harmless for humans of course."'Oh jesus, I am in so much trouble...'"I wanted to wait until tomorrow to test it, but I just can't wait." His dad looked so exited! Why couldn't he see Danny concerned face? His lack of sleep?"Can't we wait until tomorrow? I am like really, really tired." His dads face was so overly excited, it almost felt bad to defent his afterlife. "Ah, Dannyboy, just a quick try? Only track him down, not shooting, we'll save that for tomorrow." 3.34 AM. Only 20 minutes had passed. Danny tried not to fall asleep, but his lack of sleep won the race. He simply lied down and closed his eyes. He could still hear his dad talking, but very far away. "Danny? Danny are you asleep?" His dad asked. Danny opened one eye, and looked at his dad."Not anymore.." He muttered. "Great! Then you can still see the tracking of Phantom!" 'Can't he ever stop?' Danny thould slowly sat back up and looked at the glass. "You can push the button, Dannyboy!" His dad said, overly excited."Great..." Appearantly he wasn't quick enough because his dad picked up his hand and placed it on the button. "Now, it is very simple. Just push it."His dad was a lot calmer didn't want to, but did it anyway. Not much could happen right?The machine started loading, and a little map appeared with two dots. A green one, propaply his dad, and a red one. "Ghost -Phantom- is two feet away, permission to fire, sir?" Phantom was spoken diffrently, louder.'Great, wonderful. Really something I could use now.' Danny thould. Ofcourse. But hopefully his dad was stupid enough to think it was just a mistake. "Darn it! Something must be wrong.I'll check it out and we'll test it again tomorrow, okay?" His dad really looked bummed. 'Thank god, but sorry dad..' Danny actually felt sorry. His dad was so excited about the whole thing, and now it 'didn't work'. Of course it worked but his dad wasn't smart enough to figure it out.3.56 AM. "I need to get some sleep..." Danny muttered. So he laid down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Danny, dude! You look aweful!" A chocolat coloured boy walked up to Danny and grinned."Yeah, great way to cheer me up, Tucker. Sarcasm isn't really working today." "A little grumpy today, aren't we?" Tucker arm went intangible when he picked his book from his locker, completely ignoring Tucker."Hey guys! Sorry I am late.." A gothic looking girl ran up to them, and tossed Danny a coke. Danny catched it quickly, he got some good reflexes from the accident. "How are you doing?" The goth girl asked. "Well I am doing great, but I don't think Danny does." Tucker answered, looking at Danny. The bell rang, but Danny didn't feel like going to class. Luckely Tucker noticed. "Sam if you go on to class, I'll stay here with Danny." "Why? What is wrong?" Sam asked worried. "Nothing, we just need a men-talk, you know?" Sam grimached and nodded. None of her business. She walked towards Mr. Lancers class. Tucker smiled. "Always wor..." "Hey Fentoenail!" Tucker got interrupted, " Ready for your daily beat up?" A blonde guy approached the two boys, and grinned at Danny."Great, something I could really use right now. Just my luck.." Danny mumbled and turned around. "What's the matter Fenton? A bit sicky-wicky because mommy didn't breastfeeded you today?" The blonde guy started laughing."What do you want Dash?" Danny asked, as ignorant as humanly possibly. Not such a problem you would think, but Danny here isn't completely human..."Well guess what Fenton," Dash almost spit out the name, "today I am in a good mood. So I'll let you choose. Do you want physical pain or mental pain?" Dash laughed even harder. "Physical it will be!"Danny couldn't hold it any longer, and luckely tucker saw it. His eyes turned from the icyblue colour he normally had to a flashing green and his hands started glowing. Danny was ready to give Dash a real scare, he wanted to hurt him. Really hurt him."Dude relax.." Tucker grabbed his shoulder, "it is just Dash, remember? Danny wanted to calm down, and tried to breathe normally again and his eyes changed back to the normal had been looking all the time and stopped laughing a while ago."Fenton?" He asked. He wanted to sound tuff, but everyone could hear his voice. He wasn't looking tuff anymore."You're a freak Fenton." He said, trying to raise his image a little, and then turned around with the other A-Listers. "Danny! Sorry Lancer didn't let me go, everything alright?" Sam approached them, and grabbed Dannys shoulder."Dude, you really need to watch out! What if more people than just Dash saw that?"Tucker looked really worried. The hallway was abandoned now, everyone was in class, except the trio."Well, were not going to get into class anymore, so lets skip this hour okay?""You're right Sam, lets just sit in de cafeteria for a while. I am really cooked." Danny replied."Good idea, you really need to sit down a while Danny, you really do look awful." Tucker smiled. The trio walked up to the cafeteria and threw themselves in their corner with their table. "Now Danny, what happened, you look like you haven't slept in days!" Sam looked around if there was anybody, but only the lunchlady was in there, making meals for lunchbreak."Well," Danny started, "my dad made a new machine...""Thats all? Then you're not in real danger right? I mean, it's your dad, not like, a real threat or something." Tucker grinned."Yeah, thats what I thould but now he got something that really seemed to work."Then what is it?" Sam asked impatiently."Some sort of tracking machine, and it has got my ectoplasm filed in it.." Danny answered. "Well, if they got your ectoplasm, you're simply fucked." Tucker said."Shut up, Tuck, you're annoying." Sam said, and Tucker replied by pushing a piece of sausage in her face."Tucker, I am being serious here. Now, this machine does not only track me down, it also fires a poisons filled bullet and it parallizes me for 7 hours." Danny said worried."Then you're in trouble. We need to distroy that thing." Sam said."Yeah, you just sneak into my parents lab and distroy that thing unnoticed." Danny answered. "But then what do we do?" Tucker said, with his mouth full of sandwitch."I have no..." Dannystopped talking. Something wasn't right here. "What?" Tucker he knew, Sam was staring at his arm with a terrified look, and Tucker followed. Danny tried to ask what was wrong but he couldn't move his lips. 'Great, what a hero you are, stupid.' And then he fell. But before he could even notice, he was gone.

* * *

Great. Wonderful, this really made my day. I mean, I love helping Danny, but this is getting rediculous. And then his parents aren't really helping looked around if anybody saw it, even the lunchlady could make this thing a big deal. Luckely there was nobody and the lunchlady just went up to the teachers lounge. Now think Sam, think! Now, what did Danny say? "Parallized..." she mumbled. "What?" Tucker asked, he didn't even noticed that he said something, I guess. Tucker was busy trying to wake his friend. "Tucker, I don't think it's going to work. He's parallized. Even if he wanted to, he can't wake up. We need to get him out of here, before anybody sees him." Sam tried to say calmly. "Right, you're right. Where do we bring him? My place or yours?" Tucker asked with absolutely no expression on his face. He looked really focussed. Not very common. "My parents aren't home, so I guess he could stay there for a while." Sam answered. "But how do we get him out of here?" Tucker asked. "Let me think. All the clocks are digitally connected right?" Sam had a plan. "Yeah they are, but how are they going to help us?" "Just put them forward for like 7 minutes. That must be enough." Tucker, the techno-geek he was, could do it al. That was very handy in these kind of situations. "Done" he said. The cafeteria was close to the front door, they could sneak him out unnoticed to Sams car in the parking lot. "Okay Tuck, time to show your strengh. We have exactly 10 minutes to get him from here to my car. Now hurry." Sam grabbed Dannys legs and Tucker grabbed him under his arms. "Jesus dude, you should lose some weight!" Tucker sighted. But except that, they menaged to get him to the car on time, and just when they finished the bell rang. "That was a close one!" Sam puffed and they got in the car. "I set the alarm and in 6.49 hours he should be able to start moving again." Tucker said, while typing his PDA. "Good, thats just a school day. Around three o'clock it should be done." Then they went silent and drove to Sams home."Okay, just take him upstairs to my room," Sam said while lifting up Danny, "my parents are home at 5 so we've got plenty of time." "Actually, you don't have that much time. About 13 minutes to be precise." A unknown voice said. Sam immediatly pulled an ectogun from her combat boot and tucker grabbed the fenton thermos from his bag after putting Danny down. "Show yourself! Don't be a sissy if you want anything! Come out, ghost!" Sam yelled brave, but Tucker was scared as hell."Well, a nice entrance would be okay too, and I am absolutley not here to fight." The voice said. And there it was. It slowely went visible and Sam and Tucker couldn't believe their eyes. This ghost was diffrent. It was not like all the others, it was more... human. It even seemed as if she had real hair, made as human hair, not ectoplasm. And she was absolutely beautiful, even Sam was jalous. She had very long dark hair, with white stripes. Her face was wonderful, like... finished, that was the best word. And she had strange eyes. Very deep, like she was very wise or so. And they had a strange color. Not green or red, like ghosts usually have, but blue with reddish points. "My name is shareen. And I am only here to help you... if, you accept it." The ghost remained calm the whole time, even when I yelled at it. "You don't have much time, and I know you don't trust me yet, but I'll explain. First you have to come with me. Jack fenton is on his way and if he finds you and Danny... eh, I might as well say that you are in quite some trouble." Shareen said, still calm. "And why should we trust you?" Tucker finally dared to say. The ghost smiled and said: "Because you have no choice... Now, if you just let me teleport you to the nearest ghost portal, I shall guide you to my father. He can help." They had no chance to even think about what Shareen just said, they were already standing in front of the Fenton Ghost Portal. "Euhm, before we go, who exactly is your father?" San asked. "You have all heard of my father, but right now the priority is to save Daniel." Shareen said. "Danny." Sam corrected. "And we won't set any foot in that ghost portal until we have any convirmations." Sam said angrilly. "Fine.." Shareen sighed, suprisingly still calm. "My father is the ghost named Clockwork. But Danny needs this." While Shareen pulled out a needle-like thing from her dark purple coat, Sam and tucker stared at her like she had two heads. "You're Clockworks daughter? Wait... Can ghosts even have kids?" Tucker asked stunned. Shareen pushed the needle in Danny arm, thankful they didn't ask questions about that. "Yes, I am his daughter, no, ghosts can't have any children. He sort of... Adopted me." Shareen answered. "T-the what? Where am I?" A diffrent voice interrupted them. "We must go now. Hold on to me." Shareen commanded." They all did and they started moving. Sam closed her eyes, afraid of getting unwell because of the incredible speed. When they slowed down Sam opened her eyes too. They were in front of enormous towers and clocks. All sorts of clocks. They were in front of clockworks tower. "Wait, what are we doing at Clockworks?" Danny asked, slowy gaining his consious. Sam, who had forgotten about Danny waking up reacted: "Danny! You're awake!" Sam said excited. "you were hit by your dads new machine, so we had to go to the ghost zone, because Clockwork could help you, I guess..." Sam could see a lot of questions were on Danny's mind. "And who is this?" Danny pointed at the girl who just flew them here.. Tucker looked at him who just followed the conversation, and answered: "This... is clockworks daughter."

* * *

**Well thats it! My first storie. Like I said, if you want more, just ask. I've written it all on my cell you know? My pc didn't work :p. Well I hope you enjoyed and reviews are appreciated! Love, alice.**


End file.
